


Im Outta Love

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Female pronouns, If you spot it we can be besties, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not a lot just at the end, Peep Show - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polite Dan is Polite, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Work, Sex worker!reader, Smut, Tiny lyric drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Before the lights of your booth turn on, you're told that this one paid extra."





	Im Outta Love

Before the lights of your booth turn on, you're told that _this one paid extra._  It makes you roll your eyes before striding to sit yourself on your luxurious leather chair, slowly crossing your legs.

A warm white light sits directly above you. Below you in two soft spotlights, lighting up the tall of your heel and fishnet stockings, is a hot pink that catches all of your curves. Your lip curves into a smirk and your tongue licks across your teeth as you take a slurp of the tall glass of water of a man sat on the other side of your window.

He looks a little nervous. He's holding his confident front well but you've been in this line of work long enough to read between the lines. You rub a hand slowly up your own leg, leading his gaze, watching his eyes follow your fingers as they ripple your fishnets and purr under your nail.

"Hey there, handsome," he almost jumps, eyes tearing from your thigh to your own eyes, swallowing hard. He flickers from your eyes to your breasts, back to your eyes, to your thighs and then to your feet before he guiltily locks with your stare. You huff a laugh, "look wherever you want, baby. I'm all yours."

You stand slowly, walking around your chair. Your heels click, a powerful sound in the near silence of the room. You stop momentarily, gasping before standing with your feet perfectly together and bending at the hip. You hear the leather seat of the booth squeak as he shifts. You can almost see the way his legs open, hand falls on the crotch of his jeans to rub slowly and his teeth drag over his lip.

"I thought I dropped a quarter," you whine and stand back up slowly, hands rubbing over the backs of your thighs, squeezing your ass and index finger teasing over the swell of your pussy, "oh well."

Your eyes narrow with mischief as you cast a glance over your shoulder. You're glad that he's paid extra, that you get to touch yourself, play with yourself in front of him, watch him unwind and cum at the sight of you writhing and panting.

His hair is thick, dark and curly. His frame is slender and his limbs long, gangly almost. There's a hint of stubble and the strange lighting on the other side of the glass makes his features extra sharp. Part of you wishes he'd paid just that little bit more.

"What do you want, baby?" You ask him, facing him now. His mouth opens and closes but no words leave him and you stretch your arms upwards, "don't be shy."

"You," he croaks. You smirk slowly and laugh.

"I figured that much," you find yourself slowly sitting down again, spreading your legs this time, showing him your pussy and how its framed by your black satin garter belt, "what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Danny." He replies. His eyes are roaming you in quick movements. He looks like he's sweating.

"Well, Danny, I want you to relax for me, sweetheart," you watch him take a deep breath and tease your own fingers over your bra, "there we are. Tell me what you want me to do for you, Danny,"

He wets his lips, avoiding looking at your face and casting his gaze to follow up your legs, "I- whatever you want-"

Your head cocks and you pout your lips, "Are we sure thats what you want now, Danny? Don't be nervous, handsome boy," 

"I don't- I don't do this sort of thing I-" he stammers. His hand leaves his crotch and moves to his thigh and your heart jumps into your throat.

"Breathe, baby, c'mon now. Relax. It's just you," you smile softly, slowly revealing your teeth, "and me. We can do whatever you want, Danny. Anything." 

He takes a breath, shoulders relaxing and hand inching upward slightly, "I want you to enjoy yourself."

You almost laugh. It takes all of your composure to keep yourself together, "pardon?"

"I mean, like- shit- this is your living and I don't want you to just live out a weird fantasy I," his voice loses confidence, "I actually want you to like it."

It's endearing, you have to admit.

"I want you to get off. However you want. However you would alone. Please. Just take me along for the ride." 

You hum in your throat. Your hands didn't hesitate to act upon his request, wandering your body.

"You know you can get this shit for free on the internet?" You ask him. He chokes a laugh, his fingers nervously twitching back to palm his cock.

"I thought with my dick, not my wallet." He replies. The tension in his voice has slackened ever so slightly.

You rub your hand flat over your pussy, a soft sigh and a slow blink leaving you in response. Your eyes drag over him, lingering on his hand, watching the way he works himself through his jeans.

"Danny," you startle him as you purr his name, watching the very corner of his mouth pull, "Danny I am awfully glad I get to make myself cum in front of you,"

You lean back in your chair and watch as he swallows hard, rolling the heel of his palm and lifting his hips ever so slightly up to meet the friction. You lift one of your legs up over the arm of the chair, running your finger down your slit, dipping in ever so slightly and dragging the pressure back up to your clit. There's a noise in your throat and you sigh it out as you bring your finger to your lips and taste yourself. Your eyes flutter closed and you can hear the _zzzrt_ of a zipper and the shuffle of fabric. You reopen your eyes and bite your lip at the sight of Danny's cock in his hand.

You casually rub circles over your clit with your middle finger, eyes lidded and hips rocking ever so. A quiet moan leaves you but it's just loud enough for Danny to hear, his hand squeezing around his length as he slowly jerks himself off.

He's settled back and relaxed a lot more, finding a strange sort of comfort in the rhythm of his wrist. His eyes roam you and he catches in his throat as he thumbs over his tip and you counter him with a moan, increasing the pressure of your finger a little bit more. The corner of his lip pulls upward.

"You like what you see? I sure do. You're so handsome, Danny, such a gorgeous cock," he grunts in response, hips shifting and he resists his urge. It's your turn to smirk, tilting your head back as you push your finger into your entrance, a moan following your movement. He swallows hard, hand pausing its movement as he watches your finger sink in. "I really wish I could sit on it, Danny, I'd love to ride your thick cock,"

He curses, wrist building a steady rhythm that you match once you've slid in a second finger. Your hips rock into your hand and you moan, toes curling inside of your stiletto's and your mouth falling open. You're starting to really appreciate him telling you to just get yourself off as you fuck yourself, back tensing and hips rolling eagerly. You never fully close your eyes though.

You keep watching him stroke himself, watching his tongue dart out to wet his lips and his Adam's apple rise, halt as he moans and fall again when he takes a breath. He's pushed his shirt up his stomach slightly, revealing the soft V of his hips and a dark trail of hair. You want to lick it, bite it, leave lipstick all over his navel. You lick two fingers of your left hand and bring them downward to rub over your clit.

His name falls from his lips desperately and his cock jolts in his hand. A low but loud, "fuck yeah, baby," drags through gravel in his voice.

You lift your other leg to hook over the arm of the chair, spreading your legs impressively wide for him. Your fingers push deeper due to the change in your position and your angle is just right and suddenly you're almost coming.

Your breath is sharp and your moans loud, genuine whilst your thighs shake and you hold yourself back just a little longer, revelling in the feeling of hanging off the edge of the cliff before crashing into the waves of an orgasm.

Danny's breathing his heavy and the dim light on the other side of the glass highlights the sheen on his forehead. His eyes are heavy and lidded but you can still see them drinking every part of you in. You lock his gaze for a split second and feel something that's just enough to make you let go.

Your thighs tense and shake and you fight the urge to close them, back arching and you still your hips for a moment before falling back into your hectic rhythm.

"Yes, fuck, _Danny_ ," is all you can manage in your breathless chant. You take your left hand away from your clit but keep fucking with your right, shuddering, breath scraping in your throat.

Danny's chest is fast with his breath, his brow knits and a moan shakes out of him as he bucks his hips and cums into his fist. His head lolls back, resting on the top of the booth and his hand slows along with yours. He blinks a few times, quickly before sitting himself up and smiling lazily and shyly at you. 

You lick your fingers proudly like a cleaning cat as you sit up and cross your legs slowly but firmly, "Shows over, handsome. You've got 3 minutes to clean up. There's a tissue dispenser on the left beside you." 

You blow him a kiss as your lights shut off. Your heels click loudly as you leave set and you can hear him offer you a ragged "thank you, Miss."

You wash your hands, check your makeup, fixing the eyeliner that had smudged and blotting away the sweat and oil that had built up. You tug on your oversized knitted sweater, long enough to be a dress, followed by a trench coat as you step out the back door into the cool night for your break. You glance left and right, catching the glimpse of a figure in the alleyway. He was hunched over, trying to click a lighter to life. He curses, muffled by the rollie between his lips.

He's so stuck in his own little world that he doesn't hear the slow click-clack of your heels on the asphalt or the slow stretch of your shadow on the floor as you creep behind him. He jolts violently when you speak.

"Hey. Need a light?"

He whips around, almost stumbling over his own feet.

"I- shit- yeah, please." 

You laugh as you flick back your zippo, lighting up both of your faces in the pale flame. His flushes slightly as he leans forward to light his joint. You smile at him - only slightly - and his eyes avoid yours.

You put your lighter away and he offers you the joint. You quirk a brow in question but he doesn't withdraw it. You take it from him, brushing your hand against his, relishing in the way he swallows as your fingertips brush.

"Thanks, Danny." You tell him before taking a long drag.

He shuffles his feet as you pass it back, "I take it you've finished your shift?"

You scoff, blowing smoke out of your nose, "I'm on break."

You pass the blunt back and forth, "And you're getting high?"

"Eh, who fuckin' cares?"

He laughs. You blow smoke rings and he watches you quietly, observing you. It's not creepy to you, his eyes are soft and he's doing his best to read into you.

"Your sweater is on backwards and inside out."

You glance down at the small white tag against the black knit. Your smile is full this time as you look back at him. You send him a mixed signal.

"How appropriate." You reply, flatly.

His teeth run over his bottom lip as he takes the smoke back. He hesitates, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly before taking his drag, squinting further.

"What?" You ask.

He exhales, "there's something about you," you shake your head as he tries to pass it. He shrugs and returns it to his lips, "I feel somewhat drawn to you."

You laugh and shove your hands into the pockets of your coat. You take a cautious step backwards but he stays still.

"Whatever. Sorry. Look, thank you for- uh- performing? I guess? I enjoyed. Thank you."

You hum, swaying slightly, "it's my job."

"You do it well."

"Thank you. And thanks for just- letting me do my thing. I liked that. I don't get to do it often."

He smiles, bright and toothy. He stubs out the end of his smoke, "That's a shame. You looked exquisite."

You roll your eyes and shake your head, turning on your heel, "thank you, Danny,"

"Wait!" He takes a step forward. He wants to reach for your arm but it stops half way when he realises you'd probably beat the shit out of him should he touch you, "can I, maybe, see you again?"

You look over your shoulder, "Ask for Autumn, handsome boy and we shall take it from there."

You hear him laugh, "How appropriate."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Im Outta Love - Anastacia
> 
> Nobody asked for this. I became obsessed with the idea of a peep show au and here we fucking are, 4 samsung note pages later.


End file.
